


You Can Never Have Too Many Friends

by goldtrim_bluerose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Best Friends, Catching up on life, Crossover, Drinking at a Bar, F/M, Gen, Reminiscing, dead lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldtrim_bluerose/pseuds/goldtrim_bluerose
Summary: This is how how Dr.Lim (almost) ended up working for S.H.I.E.L.D
Relationships: Audrey Lim/Neil Melendez, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	You Can Never Have Too Many Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always imagined that somehow Audrey Lim and Melinda May know each other and that they are good friends.
> 
> Takes place post S5 finale and pre S6 premiere of AOS and Post S3 finale of TGD.
> 
> Enjoy!

May had been driving around trying to de-stress the old way. Unfortunately, it wasn’t working. 

While driving in circles for the past five minutes May realized that what she really needed, was a drink, badly. After all, it had been a pretty busy week for the team.

While stopping at a red light May had to make a decision, either go back to the base for a drink that she could share with her teammates, or, head to the bar. 

Her gaze moved to the clock and back to the road. “I guess I have time for a drink.” She decided and began heading to the bar. 

May parked her car, grabbed her stuff and headed into the bar where a warm rush of energy overwhelmed her. She took it all in before beginning to find a seat.

She turned to her left and saw a couple who were sitting by the window she instantly turned to look in the opposite direction.

On her right, sitting on a stool in the front of the bar, she noticed a woman that looked way too familiar. 

She had her hair down in light waves and it wasn’t too long. She was wearing a leather jacket with dark jeans along with some ankle boots.

“Audrey?” 

“Melinda?!” 

The other woman hopped off the stool and wrapped her into a hug.

“I thought I would never see you again let alone hear from you!” Audrey let her friend go and hopped back onto her stool. 

“Oh you know how it is.” May grinned and hopped onto the stool next to Audrey.

“How have you been?”

“Doing okay. The boundaries between work and personal are far behind me at this point.”

Audrey gave a smile. She knew what it was like to have work and personal blended together. 

“How’s everyone?” 

“The team is doing okay. However, about a year ago we were taken from a dinner, transported to a dystopian future where the Earth was Quaked apart. We survived that and made it home. Then, we had to save the world by breaking a loop of the end of the world.”

“Sounds like another day at the office for you.”

May smiled at the comment. 

“It sounds like you have had one hell of a year. But I’m not surprised that you guys were successful in saving the world. You’re a good team.”

“Well, every team has their strengths and weaknesses.”

“I can imagine. Want a drink?”

“Desperately.”

While Audrey ordered May took the opportunity to ask some of her burning questions.

“Where’s Neil?”

May could sense something was off. Were they no longer together? Had he cheated on her? Did she need to beat him up for her?

“He’s dead.” Audrey looked down at her drink. “Turns out, Claire loved him too. I guess, I never noticed.” 

“Claire? Browne?” 

“Yeah. She was there with him during his final moments.”

“You let her have them?”

“Yeah. It was only right.”

May nodded understandingly while taking a sip of her drink.

“So I recently got a new set of comic books. Maybe Phil could swing by when you guys aren’t busy saving the world.”

“You guys are ridiculously nerdy when it comes to this stuff."

“Not nerdy, just passionate.”

“Overly passionate.”

“You can say that.”

“Though I wonder how Neil puts up with it. With you.”

“Haha he didn’t put up with it. Or me. And you? How do you put up with it?”

“I teased him every now and then about it. It wasn’t that bad. He was especially happy when he caught me red-handed sneaking through his collection.”

“Hey, speaking of Phil, where is he?” Audrey looked up from her drink.

“He passed away a while ago. He made a deal that cost him his life.” May said sighing remembering their days in Tahiti.

“Melinda, I’m so sorry. You guys had known each other far longer than I knew Neil. I can’t imagine what your going through.”

‘What a coincidence though. Both of our lovers, dead.’ May thought to herself.

“Phil and Neil would be great friends. They both are loyal, brave and true.”

“Sometimes risky and irresponsible.” Audrey added causing May to smile. “For sure.”

Audrey smiled at the image of Neil that flashed in her mind and took another drink from her cup. “How are the kids?”

“Kid’s?!” May yelled, almost knocking over her drink. 

“Common Melinda, you know, Daisy, Jemma and Leo?”

“Oh...them,” May blushed slightly. “I actually don’t know. They and two other agents are looking for Fitz who froze himself to get to the future.”

“You must be worried sick about them.”

“I have confidence in them. They have Daisy.” 

“You mean you have confidence in Daisy?”

“Same thing. And how about you?”

“Saving lives. Well, under much less dangerous circumstances.”

Audrey and May smirked before ordering another drink.

“How’s Murphy?” May asked taking a sip of her refill and tucking a stand of hair behind her ear. 

“He’s doing good.”

“Haven’t talked to him in a while. The last time we talked, I somehow managed to insult and complement him at the same time. But he took it okay at the time.”

“Now that’s a story I need to hear.”

“He probably doesn’t remember me or that encounter.” May added smiling at the memory. 

“You’d be surprised what he remembers, down to the finest detail.”

“That’s what makes him a good surgeon.”

“You’re right. And he is doing much better than when he started. They all are.”

“I imagine hearing Neil died must’ve been a hard for him to hear.”

“Yeah, it was. He is getting better at emotions and people reading.”

“But?”

“But, he still needs practice. Along with people to teach and guide him. I believe in him but-“

“He has those people. He has you, Lea, and Glassman.”

“And Carly.”

“Who?”

“Long story.”

“Clearly.”

“One last drink?” Audrey asked pointing to the bottle.

“Sorry. Can’t. I have to work.”

“All work and no play?”

“What about you?”

“Well, a while ago I got promoted to Chief of Surgery.”

“Congratulations, they are lucky to have you.”

“Haha, thanks.”

May smiled and stared at her drink.

“I made it so that third year residents get to lead surgeries instead of waiting for their fourth year of residency.”

“That must’ve sparked competition. Which is never good amongst rookies. Especially since they’ve made it this far in their career.”

“Rookies?”

“Young surgical residents.”

“Agreed. There was competition and it was noticed between themselves and myself.”

“Sounds like you’ve all been busy. Who has gone?”

“All of them.”

“They were trained well.”

“I can’t take all the credit for that.”

May felt her phone ding off in her pocket. She reached over and pulled out her phone. When she saw that Mack messaged her, she instantly opened his message.

‘I found a list of potential recruits. Might be worth our time. Still need brains. Get back soon.’ 

“Everything okay?”

‘On my way.’ She messaged back before getting off her stool. “Well, duty calls.” May answered. 

“It was great to see you.” Audrey smiled and hugged May. May returned the hug and hopped off the stool and made her way out the bar. 

She retreated back to her car where she took a deep sigh. She turned on her car engine, ready to return to base for the night when suddenly she realized something. 

Audrey could be the brains they needed!

May pushed the car door open and quickly rushed out of her car. She ran back into the bar, hoping Audrey hadn’t left yet. 

“False alarm?” Audrey asked. “Not quite.” She responded. 

May ushered Audrey out of the bar and marched her towards her car. May stopped and began to explain her idea. 

After a few moments of explaining, Audrey began asking some questions of her own. 

“So you want me, to join Shield?”

“Yes and no.”

Audrey stared at her friend.

“Yes. But it will be temporary. Only until FitzSimmons and Daisy get back from space.”

“Melinda, I-“

“Audrey. Please. We need smart people and you are one of the smartest people I know that does not work for Shield.” 

“Melinda. I’m a trauma surgeon.”

“You mean Chief of Surgery. There’s a difference.”

“I’m not like them- I’m not a scientist who can analyze blood, make crazy theory’s about space and time or make gadgets. As much as I want to help, I can’t.”

May sighed. She knew this was a long shot and yet she still took the risk.

“You don’t have to be, all that. You could be the one sewing us up if we get shot or stabbed.” 

“There are plenty of people who can do that, myself included. What you need are true scientists. People to work the problem and it be afraid to be risky and a little crazy. Melinda I appreciate the offer, I’m serious, but-“

“It was a long shot. I’m sorry.”

May began to open the door to her car when Audrey walked over to her door.

“How about this, I can give you a list of people but I can’t work with you on the inside.”

“I can work with that. We’ll be in touch. Thank you Audrey.”

“Your welcome Melinda.”

May and Audrey gave each other a small smile before heading in their separate ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is my first crossover, comments and feedback are welcome.


End file.
